De gatos y fiebres
by Ostodvandi
Summary: Hay una primera vez para todo. Por ejemplo, para cuidar de tu compañero de piso febril, o para comenzar a sentir cosas diferentes a simple amistad. [KenHina]


Esta es una de las commissions de HewaNL14, por las cuales le estoy muy agradecido y espero que le guste tanto como a mí hacerlo. Espero poder escribirte muchas cosas más en el futuro.

Esta es, creo, la primera vez que escribo en serio a esta ship, y creo que el resultado no ha sido malo. Probablemente escriba más de ellos en un futuro.

Dicho esto, dentro fic:

* * *

Había empezado con un simple tosido de su compañero de piso en Tokio. Dicho así, parecía que estaba pensando en el comienzo de una pandemia que asolaría la Tierra, como solía aparecer en algunos de sus videojuegos, y, sinceramente, _ojalá_.

Pero la cruda realidad era que el leve resfriado otoñal de Hinata había pasado al cuerpo de Kenma, mutando no en una hecatombe, pero sí en una gripe. Por si la jaqueca, el sueño, las náuseas y más molestias no resultaban suficientes, Hinata había entrado en pánico al notarle ardiendo tanto como una _Play Station_ sobrecargada.

—¡Te pondrás bien! ¡Te lo prometo, Kenma! —le había dicho, en un tono mucho más dramático de lo necesario, antes de ir corriendo a la primera farmacia abierta que pillara. Kenma podría apostar a que el chaval ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que algunos de estos establecimientos no abrían los sábados.

Y ahí se había quedado, hecho una bola debajo de las mantas. ¿Merecía la pena llamar a Kuroo? Lo dudaba, Hinata volvería antes de que Kuroo pudiera llegar. Aparte, no quería molestar a nadie más de lo estrictamente necesario, y Shoyo ya se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias yendo a buscarle una medicina.

Tal vez estaba delirando, pero a pesar de lo fatídico que pudiera parecer ser cuidado por un Hinata Shoyo histérico, no le acababa de molestar aquella perspectiva. Si bien su compañero era una persona ruidosa, poco metódica, y básicamente todo lo contrario a lo que la existencia de Kenma representaba, de alguna forma se sentía cómodo con él.

"¿Se sentirá culpable de mi resfriado?" era la única razón que veía a tanta preocupación, y a lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas.

Poco a poco, tanto los párpados como los pensamientos comenzaron a pesarle. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la fiebre le arrastrara a dormir, con la imagen de Hinata en mente.

* * *

—¡Kenma! ¡Al final las farmacias estaban cerradas, no sé por qué, pero encontré una abierta!

No hubo respuesta, así que el susodicho debía de estar dormido. ¿Debía despertarle para que tomara la medicina? ¿No sería eso contraproducente? No sabía gran cosa de resfriados… Tal vez debería haber pedido consejo a su madre antes de marcharse a Tokio sobre eso.

—¿Kenma? — susurró, abriendo su puerta con cuidado. Tal y como había esperado, el muchacho estaba profundamente dormido, y aun en el caso de haber querido despertarle… Parecía dormitar de forma tan plácida que a Hinata le apenó interrumpir su sueño.

Dejó cuidadosamente la medicina en su mesilla de noche, dispuesto a retirarse, cuando le escuchó balbucear algo en medio de su estado febril. ¿Tal vez tendría frío? Con todo aquello encima lo dudaba, pero aun con todo, comprobó que su compañero estaba bien tapado de pies a cabeza.

Entonces fue cuando notó que Kenma no se quejaba de frío.

—…Shoyo…

—¡¿Eh?! — la expresión del rubio se contrajo de molestia. — ¡Perdón! Quiero decir, — y bajó un tanto el tono de voz, hasta un susurro. — perdón.

—Mm—Hinata lo interpretaría como un "no pasa nada", y al fin Kenma abrió los ojos, pareciendo algo perdido, pero no tan mal como antes. Sus ojos se pasearon vagamente por la habitación, hasta enfocar la mesilla y la bolsa de plástico. — ¿Eso…?

—¡Son tus medicinas! ¡Te dije que iba a ir a por ellas! Ah… Luego te contaré lo que me costó conseguirlas. De momento tienes que ponerte a descansar.

—Pero…

—¡Nada de peros!

—Es solo que…

—… ¿Que…?

Kenma separó los labios, y Hinata intentó adivinar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza, sin éxito. "Tal vez he comprado las medicinas que no eran" pensó. Con su impulsividad, no sería la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, y no era raro que Kenma se diera cuenta de detalles que él no veía. Aun así, la expresión del muchacho enfermo reflejaba más bien una lucha interna entre varias cosas que necesitaba decir. La fiebre no le ayudaba a decidir entre aquel barullo de pensamientos y sentimientos. "Solo Kuroo había hecho algo así antes", pensó nada más ver la bolsa.

Pero, aun así, no se sentía igual. No era un sentimiento desagradable, más bien… Confuso.

—¿Kenma? — se dio cuenta entonces de que había estado mirando fijamente a la nada, y tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad.

—Mm—el rubio hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y Hinata ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de la cama del otro.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Podrías…—dudó, solo un instante, y sacó una mano de debajo de las mantas—quedarte aquí… un rato?

Al principio, no obtuvo respuesta, pero el pelirrojo terminó sonriendo suavemente, enlazando los dedos con los suyos, y apoyando la cabeza en el edredón.

—¡Claro! Buenas noches, Kenma—murmuró, aunque los dos sabían que apenas aguantaría unos minutos totalmente quieto, su compañero tenía la esperanza de que lo estuviera hasta que el sueño le ganara.

—…Buenas noches, Shoyo.


End file.
